NDS Series Episode 5-Broken Lightning
by NinjagoninjaKXGIRL
Summary: It's been weeks since Kai and Jay's valiant fight and they have made amends. However, it doesn't mean things are ok, Jay is lacking sleep and doesn't know why. To make things worse, a certain Toxibrai is driven to avenge herself and her main target is Jay. What happens when you mix madness with electricity? It isn't bound to be pretty. (DISCONTINUED-READ LATEST CH)
1. Chapter 1: Insomnia

**[Hey guys! I finally managed to come up with something to start of this episode! Yeah I know it's been long and I nearly almost forgot my password but hey! I made it back ^^ I needed some time to think of what to write and how to start of this episode and as you can see you can guess this story focuses on Jay a lot. However you guys also know I have secondary main characters but I'll leave you to guess who that is for this story. Now for the plot I will gradually try my best to make sense of it so without further ado, I give you this first chapter of** ** _Episode Five: Broken Lightning_** **. Enjoy! ^^]** _

Jay woke up with a groan, finding again he had only slept for three hours. _This is the fifth time this week_ he thought, gazing at the clock. It was currently 9:34, and Jay had fallen asleep at 6:34 much earlier. He was hoping to get a head start so he could actually fall asleep but it seemed no matter what he tried he couldn't seem to remain in bed.

The others had already noticed his fatigue and baggy eyes, and Lily even diagnosed him with insomnia. Zane and her had prescribed him with sleeping pills and he claimed he was taking them, but not really due the fact he couldn't take pills. Instead, he had his own cure, which involved drinking.

So Jay made his way to the fridge, grabbed a bottle of whiskey and then sat outside in the moonlight drinking his favorable booze. On the fifth drink he started to feel slightly loopy and that's when he heard a voice, "You know you shouldn't tell lies to your friends.."

Jay searched around for the source of the sound and then saw Andrea sitting on the roof like she always does. He narrowed his eyes,"Hey I aint lying to nobody..."

Andrea looked down upon him and saw the bottle of whiskey, "You're drinking instead of taking medication..."

"Get off my back I cant take pills.." Jay uttered, proceeding to take another sip.

Andrea however made the bottle disappear, Jay's eyes went wide. "H-Hey give me back my booze!" he yelled.

Andrea jumped down next to him and analyzed his condition; he had obviously been drinking enough to get slightly drunk, and that really wouldn't help him sleep if that's what he thought. "Jay if you cant take pills why didn't you say so? We could've given you sleep medicine in a different form..or I could just lightly press your head to make you drowsy.."

"No no..I wont take medicine.." Jay slurred. Andrea sighed and pressed her thumb on his head, he scooted back, "No.."

"Jay..let me put you to sleep..you need it," Andrea stated. Jay kept scooting away, Andrea sighed and used her telepathy to hold him still. "H-Hey thats not fair..." he uttered, giggling a bit.

"Just rest Jay.." Andrea told him, putting a hand to his head.

"I don't want to go to bed..I want to see Nya..." Jay muttered. Andrea was silent for a bit, she frowned. Jay finally felt drowsy, Andrea rubbed his back, "Nya...will show up soon..soon enough..and you'll meet her...you will.."

Jay smiled and fell asleep, Andrea smiled and stroked his hair gently, hearing him mutter Nya's name. Andrea then frowned, had Jay been restless because of Nya? Was he lacking sleep because he couldn't stop thinking of her, and how she was doing.

 _Poor Jay..._ was all she could think of, before she put Jay to his bed. _

Meanwhile, in the Toxibrai base, Toxine and Poisa were trying to control their sister. Since the incident a few weeks ago after Kai and Jay had fought valiantly in the facility, Toxe's missing arm had her in an angry state, driven against their foes even more. "I WANT THEM DEAD! I WANT THE BLUE ONE DEAD!" she shouted.

"T-Toxe that's crazy-"

"OH SHUT UP!" she cut Toxine off, "Capturing the fire ninja was beyond crazy yet we three lunatics actually went through with it!" Toxe yelled, growling.

Poisa and Toxine looked at one another in worry and then at Toxe, "T-Toxe..why don't we wait until your arm heals..y-you cant be willing to be too brash.."

Toxe couldn't believe them, has her sisters gone soft? Poisa and Toxine were obviously afraid of her insanity so the best thing they could think of to do was to contain her from doing anything brash.

"Sister..you're still injured from the quarrel..p-please just..let's wait for Toxis to awaken..and maybe we can get you a new arm, d-does that sound ok?" Poisa asked.

Toxe glared, "At least Toxis would be more understanding than you two!"

She left the room, the two sisters in worry. Toxe reached her own room, she screamed and knocked over the shelves and tables in her anger. This left a huge mess behind, but she didn't care, all she wanted to do was to make the ninja suffer.

 _Especially the one who made me like this! That blue ninja...he ripped my arm and because of him I'm half insane!_

She grit her teeth, eying the picture of her foes on the wall. She grabbed a dagger and threw it straight.

It landed straight at Jay's head.


	2. Chapter 2: Unexpected Danger

**[I'm so sorry guys I didn't update last Saturday due to reasons; I got sick and I wasn't feeling quite well but I'm a bit better now and I've managed to get the second chapter up ^^ still I apologize with all my heart. I hope you guys aren't mad...still, I also hope you enjoy this chapter I wrote for you guys and now I'm going to keep a nice writing schedule for when I update. Every second Saturday (or like you wait one Saturday until the next one) I will update the story, I need time to think of how to continue and it gives me a bit of break. I promise I'll try to keep up with it and again, I apologize...but for now without further ado I present to you the second chapter ^^] _**

The next day the sun awoke the ninja with a start, all except for one of course.

Jay was already in the kitchen.

Andrea had helped him sleep a few hours but not enough to catch up, and he felt sapped of all energy. But he figured if he were to train today like everyone else he should just suck it up and keep it to himself. How he would was a good question, with his features clearly resulting in lack of immense sleep. The others took note of that when they entered the kitchen aa they would when they woke up. They already knew he was become insomniac and they knew whenever he was like this they should keep him in bed; tightening the sheets always did the trick for that.

"He's still tired again..?" Kai asked, eyeing the ninja of lightning from afar with the rest. Zane could sense his exhaustion but knew he was attempting to hide it with coffee and a smile, it saddened him.

"Isn't there something we can do besides force him into bed like always? We could give him his medicine-"

"Turns out he cant take pills," Zane whispered, cutting Cole off, "Andrea told me last night.."

"Then how come he's letting this happen to him? Shouldn't he be trying to catch some sleep at least..!" Cole yelled lowly. Kai scoffed, "Yeah like he hasn't tried that, Cole.."

"I mean we could just get the liquified version and feed it to him, don't we have some in stock?" Cole questioned.

"If there was we could've just given it to him along with the pills..and if he is letting them happen I believe he wouldn't do as much to help with his condit-"

"I'm not deaf you know.." Jay uttered.

They were silenced, they looked over at Jay who had finished his coffee. They tried to act normal, "H-Hey..Jay..hows the sleep..?"

"You know how it is Kai," Jay uttered, he threw out the rest of his coffee down the sink and walked past, "and stop talking as if I'm not in the room..."

He left without another word towards outside, the others exchanged worried glances and followed him.

Jay stepped outside, his legs and arms aching from lack of sleep but it didn't seem as if he cared much. He sighed and got his nunchuks but was then stopped by Cole. "Hey buddy you cant train like this.." he stated.

"Oh look who's talking, the guy who doesn't like to admit weakness. When you're sick you _hate_ staying in bed..so shut your mouth," Jay snapped. Cole narrowed his eyes at him. Zane and Kai came up behind them, Zane looked at Jay in a worried way, "Jay..this is serious..you obviously need sleep-"

"You think I haven't tried to get a good nights rest?! You think I want to be like this?!" Jay yelled in disbelief.

"W-Well.."

"Don't answer that! You obviously don't know whats going on! I cant sleep and I cant help it ok?! Who's to say I have control over whats going on?! HUH?!" Jay shrieked, glaring at all three of them.

The three were now met with an angry lightning ninja, who was obviously overreacting to his friends beliefs. Cole stammered, "J-Jay we're trying to help-"

"REALLY?! ARE YOU?! You could've at least learned I cant take DAMN PILLS! BUT YOU JUST HOPE THINGS WILL BE OK! WELL GUESS WHAT?! THEIR NOT!" Jay screamed.

"ENOUGH!"

They were all silenced by Sensei, the wise man looking down on them from the higher step of the Bounty. Behind him shook a very scared Lloyd who had awoken the first time Jay was shouting. It wasn't until Jay caught eye with the young boy's face that he realized he made a mistake. "Jay..come with me," Sensei ordered.

The lightning ninja had no choice but to obey, since he didn't want to cause anymore conflict. Sensei left Lloyd with the ninja, "Please comfort him while I speak with Jay.." The three watch as Sensei shuts the door behind them, they again exchanged looks of concern, "Oh boy.."

Sensei lead Jay to his dormitories in which he kept the staff of dragons in a protective case. Before Jay could seat himself, Sensei knocked the tip of his staff into his stomach, the blow forced him to drop to his knees in pain, "OW! What the fuck?!"

"That was for yelling at your teammates.." Sensei frowned, he then bonked Jay on the head, Jay yelped.

"..and that was for cursing," he finished. Jay groaned and stayed down, Sensei sat beside him. "Jay..I know and I've heard you've been lacking sleep lately...and the others don't know why..and neither do I..."

"Ignorant.." Jay mumbled.

That got him another bonk on the head, "QUIT IT!"

"Enough insulting..now..what I want to know is...do you know why this is happening to you? Do you know why you cant sleep?" Sensei questioned, eyeing him. Jay pondered, but his brain was too tired to function, "I..I.."

Sensei frowned, "So you attack your friends..all because you cant get enough rest.."

"I-It's not my fault ok?! I d-don't know! The others clearly wont find out and I s-simply don't know!" Jay yelled.

"So you attack them without any reason? Why did you do that?" Sensei questioned. Jay was about to protest, but no words came out due to realization. He couldn't bring himself to counter that statement because it was true.

"Jay..?" Sensei began. Jay looked distraught, he looked a mixture of upset and confused. Sensei could tell he was going to cry from the welling tears in his eyes, he sighed, "Jay.."

Jay shook, he thought about his mistake and how he just straight up yelled at his friends because he was tired and he hated it. That wasn't a valid excuse to act like an asshole, as he knew. All this made him bury his face in his hands, shedding tears. Sensei frowned and put a hand on his shoulder, "Jay..you can always talk to me..or your friends about this.."

Jay just shook, sobbing out of guilt.

Sensei frowned and rubbed his back in attempt to ease him, "It's ok..it's not your fault in any way..."

Jay buried his face in his knees, "Y-Yes it is..I-I don't have a goddamn reason to be mad a-at them..i-it's my own fault I cant sleep..!"

"How so..?" Sensei asked. Jay sniffled, "I-I..I-I don't know..i-its just..my fault.."

Sensei shook his head and sighed, "You seem to be comparing your fault to the situation..when you clearly do not know..that is not a reason for you to blame yourself..."

"B-But I-"

"Jay..you cant always blame yourself when things go wrong because this will all lead to a collapse within yourself...and you wont be able to function," Sensei explained, frowning.

Jay froze, shaking. Sensei made him meet his eyes, "I know you clearly don't know whats going on..but you need to understand that talking to your peers is vital to finding out what it is...perhaps start talking to your friends again to see if they can help you find the problem..?

Jay looked down, "A-After what I did...?"

Sensei bonked him on the head, Jay yelped, "OW! Q-QUIT IT!"

"You see..you are already beginning to blame yourself..now stop," Sensei stated in a firm tone. Jay frowned and looked down.

"Jay..its serious that you cant sleep, you need to seek help and we'll give it to you..you cant just let this happen," Sensei explained. Jay looked at his mentor, "B-But what can I do then...I-I've tried everything.."

Sensei shook his head no, "Everything except your friends help.."

Jay looked down, "I..."

"Why is it so hard to seek help from your friends..? They can help you solve the problem perhaps-"

"I-I don't...want to," Jay shook. Sensei cocked his head in confusion, "Don't want help..? Or..you just feel embarrassed to seek it. Jay gaped, how did he know? Sensei chuckled lowly, "Jay that doesn't make you weak at all..seeking help is the most smartest thing you can do when in a situation like this."

"B-But wont the others-"

"Stop thinking of how they would feel and start thinking about your wellbeing..its more important than fear," Sensei stated. Jay was silent for a while, he sighed, "O..Ok..Sensei.."

Sensei pat his back, "There we go..now lets go get you your medicine and for a few hours you can sleep."

Jay smiled and went to follow him, but for a mere second he felt as if someone was watching him, he turned out of alertness, only to see nothing. "Jay?" Sensei called.

Jay turned forward, "H-Huh..oh yeah, I'm coming!"

He went with Sensei, unaware of the shadows outside.


	3. AUTHOR'S NOTE-THANKS!

**Hey guys! Sorry to confuse you guys with this but it seems like my head isn't on my side because I cant think up anything to write for this next chapter, apologies. Also while I was searching for inspiration, I came across several WattPad fanfictions and well that got me thinking. I can only update through my computer which is kind of inconvenient isn't it? So I was thinking maybe updating and writing my stories in WattPad could be..ok? I don't know thats why I marked it "AUTHOR'S NOTE/Question..?" So I just hope maybe it could be better for you guys (I hear most of the time Wattpad is popular among fanfiction writers) and maybe I can add my stories and continue updating there. So I just wanted to consult you guys and again I apologize for the inconvenience...its just I was too busy thinking about my birthday coming up and the party I have today that I nearly forgot of my stories o-o. Again, sorry..and I hope you can consider this note and I'll see what I can do. So therefore I sign off for now ^^, and thanks for all of your patience with me, I really appreciate it. read if you don't know**

 **Thanks guys for your support! I'll start updating on WattPad now, and maybe I might write a few if I want on Fanfiction..still this isn't goodbye! On wattpad my user is UniverseNinja95 ^^ and I'll begin updating this story and the past ones when I have the time. Thanks guys for the birthday wishes and your support I love ya!**


	4. Moving to a New Account (NOTE)

I moved my account-Wattsapp wasn't for me, and I'm currently working to writing fanfiction again-however on another account

Apologies if you've been waiting for years-stuff got personal and heavy while I had writers block-but now I've decided to write my NDS series all into one story-and if you want to continue reading...you can give my new account a chance.

New account: ChocoUniversa-theres one story and that's my AU, I'm working on the second half of the first chapter, and I'll try..no I will, make an effort on actually writing it. 

Thank you all for all your kind comments and messages, and I hope my work will still be liked by all of you 

~A.S.


End file.
